Future Trunks Briefs
Future Trunks (未来のトランクス), referred to in the series simply as Trunks, is the Saiyan and Human hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from an alternate future. By the time Present Trunks was born, the timeline had been altered by Future Trunks' and Cell's trips to the past. Therefore, the two Trunks had completely different lives (as opposed to those who lived before the Time Machines arrived, they lived exactly the same lives as their counterparts until the point at which the two timelines diverge: three years before the androids arrived). Well-mannered, serious and very cautious, Future Trunks hails from an alternate timeline in which Android 17 and Android 18 murdered the Z Fighters and proceeded to create apocalyptic hell on Earth. Future Trunks is trained by Future Gohan as a teenager and becomes a gifted fighter, swordsman and a Super Saiyan; traits that aid him greatly in the battle against the Androids after traveling back in time in order to save his own future. Appearence Future Trunks is muscular, a bit taller than Goku, and more slender. He has blue eyes and straight, light purple hair, which he inherited from his mother. From his first appearance to the time he enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Future Trunks' hair is cut short, only reaching the middle of his ears. After his exit from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, his hair is long, reaching his shoulders, due to a year of having to cut it himself. However, Bulma cuts it before his second year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and again after the Cell Games. Future Trunks gains his facial features and his light tan skin color from his paternal side. Throughout Future Trunks' appearances, he is usually shown wearing an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket, a black tank-top, gray pants, and golden boots. He later wears clothing identical to his father's: a blue skin-tight jumpsuit with a Battle Armor, white boots with yellow tips, and white gloves. Like most other Saiyan-Human hybrids in the series, he has never been seen with a tail. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, the fighting game Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and the JM6 trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, Trunks dons informal martial arts clothes, primarily a black trench coat with a green torso beneath and a new sword. While wearing these clothes Future Trunks is referred to as Time Patrol Trunks in Dragon Ball Online and Xeno Trunks in Dragon Ball Heroes, he retains his normal name of Future Trunks in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. History Future Trunks was born in Age 766 and is from an alternate timeline, one in which the Earth is continually terrorized by the evil Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. By the time we are introduced to the pair ofAndroids, over three fourths of the world's population has been eliminated due to their spree of destruction. In this future, Future Gohan and Future Trunks are weaker versions of themselves without the training of the experienced Z Fighters later on. In this timeline, Future Goku dies of a heart virus six months before the Androids arrive, leaving the Z Fighters without one of their greatest heroes. His father Future Vegeta and all of the other Z Fighters (except Future Gohan) are killed, with the Androids easily outclassing them in power since they were both built to be more powerful than Future Goku. At one point, Future Trunks metTapion (or possibly his future timeline counterpart) after the latter sealed awayHirudegarn11 (or possibly a future timeline counterpart), and Tapion gave his sword to Future Trunks.1112 Over the course of the next thirteen years, Future Gohan becomes Future Trunks' mentor and trains him in everything he knows, also teaching him swordsmanship.13 Future Gohan tries his best to teach Future Trunks how to become a Super Saiyan as well, necessary for him to compete against the Androids' might. However, with everyone already dead and having not yet felt a certain level of sadness and sorrow, Future Trunks simply cannot find the motivation to transform (in the manga, Future Trunks had already achieved the Super Saiyan form at this time). Future Trunks is at age 14 at the time. In an amusement park named Super World, Future Gohan and teenage Future Trunks face the Future Androids in battle where Future Trunks, in his inexperience, is cornered by Future Android 18. Future Gohan is forced to sacrifice himself to save Future Trunks, losing his arm in the process which only further demoralizes Future Trunks and causes his confidence to fall. Future Trunks tries repeatedly to attain Super Saiyan during training but still struggles with it, unlike his alternate-timeline self who attains it at a much younger age and with relative ease. Later in Age 780, the pair are drawn into battle against the Androids again, so Future Gohan knocks Future Trunks unconscious knowing that if he faces them again he will be killed. Future Gohan holds his own against the Androids at Pepper Town, being stronger than each individually (only in the anime; Gohan initially lost against a Future 17 who was using less than half his full strength, and even after the years of training with Future Trunks, he is effortlessly defeated by the foe and killed before Future Trunks awakens) but unable to compete with both of them and their infinite energy reserves. Future Gohan is defeated and killed, leaving Future Trunks to find his body lying in the rain. Overcome with anger and grief, Future Trunks finally transforms into a Super Saiyan (as said above, in the manga, he was able to transform already, but due to his inexperience was unable to even keep up with an armless Future Gohan in his normal state, until his training for the next three years) and spends the next few years training to avenge his fallen allies but despite all this, he struggles to defeat the Androids. After another close escape at Bridgetown in Age 783, Future Bulma reveals her Time Machine to her son, which she hopes he will use to return to the past and save Goku, hopefully altering the future. In this future, Future Trunks did not know his father Future Vegeta at all, as he was only an infant at the time he was murdered by the Androids. In Age 784, Future Trunks travels back in time 20 years, in order to warn Goku about the android threat in the near future, as well as to deliver medication that will cure Goku of the heart virus that he is supposed to die from. However, upon arrival he is greeted by Frieza with his father King Cold. They had come to Earth in order to seek revenge upon Goku's loved ones, and to kill Goku himself. Future Trunks, then seventeen years old, did not look like much of a threat to Frieza, and he freely told him so. Future Trunks implies his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, but Frieza, albeit initially shocked, laughs it off along with his father. Future Trunks, anticipating that Frieza does not believe him, proves it by transforming, to Frieza's horror. Frieza was then given three opportunities to kill Future Trunks, but the young Super Saiyan is able to block and dodge the attacks with ease, and he kills all the soldiers Frieza and his father had brought to Earth. Frustrated, Frieza fires a Supernova at Future Trunks. Future Trunks just catches the attack and tells Frieza that he must have "dropped it," after which Frieza detonates the blast with an energy wave (only in the anime, while in the manga Frieza never tried a planet-busting ki attack, and fired this blast immediately instead). Future Trunks then easily remains unscathed and performs what he calls the Burning Attack to have Frieza dodge the blast, which is followed up by his sword (Shining Sword Attack). Frieza, cut in half, was defeated by having his body hacked to pieces and Future Trunks then followed up with an energy blast, and was soon followed by his arrogant father King Cold, who was killed by a God Breaker energy wave. Future then guides the Z Fighters congregated nearby to the place where Goku is going to land, and then has them wait for Goku to arrive. He offers the Z Fighters a drink from his capsule cooler. During their wait, Future Trunks keeps staring at Vegeta (due to it being the first time he actually met his father since he died during the Android attack in his timeline while he was still a baby), causing the latter to demand to know why he is staring at him. In addition, the Bulma notes Future Trunks' resemblance to Vegeta in facial features and Tien speculates that he must have met Goku during the latter's trip in outer space, although the theory is shot down when Chiaotzu reminds them that Future Trunks said he never actually met Goku before. After two hours, upon looking at his watch, Future Trunks informs the Z Fighters that Goku's shipis about to land. When Goku arrives, Future Trunks finds out to his chagrin that he interfered with the timeline unnecessarily; although miles away in space, Goku was prepared to step in using his Instant Transmission technique (just as he did in Future Trunks' original timeline) when Future Trunks showed up and killed Frieza. Future Trunks then informs Goku of the future where the Androids arrive and kill all of the Z Fighters in a large battle, also telling Goku not to inform anyone about his parents. However, Piccolo's sensitive Namekian ears pick up the conversation, and as Goku forgot some details about Future Trunks' telling, Piccolo tells the Z Fighters of the future, inspiring the heroes to train their hardest for the next three years. However, inadvertently, Future Trunks' revelation of the future alters it slightly. Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly using ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. ** Saiyan Rapid Fire – A barrage of yellow Ki Blasts fired from both hands. Future Trunks uses this attack to prevent Semi-Perfect Cell from getting to Android 18. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. It is Future Trunks' regular Ki Blast attack in the''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. * Ki Sense – Trunks can sense life energy. * Burning Attack – The first technique used by Future Trunks in the anime or manga and is his signature technique. Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. ** Super Burning Attack – A more powerful version of the Burning Attack. Used in the video game''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors''. ** Full Charge Burning Attack (フルチャージバーニングアタック) - The most powerful version of the Burning Attack. Used by Xeno Trunks Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Buster Cannon – An attack named in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series and first used in the History of Trunks special. It is an energy wave from both hands. Trunks uses this technique in his timeline in an attempt to destroy Android 17 and Android 18 together but it fails. * Burning Storm – A continuous ki wave form of Buster Cannon named in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series. Trunks used it after Buster Cannon failed, with the same effect. * Shining Sword Attack – A technique Future Trunks uses to kill Mecha-Frieza. He fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. The attack gets its name from the Budokai Tenkaichi series, while it is called Burning Slash in the original Budokai video game series. In the''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the Burning Attack distraction is replaced by Trunks using a backflip kick to knock the opponent into the air. ** High Strike – The slash used to cut Mecha Frieza in half. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Lightning Sword Slash – Future Trunks swings his sword rapidly, sending waves of energy blades that hit the opponent. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Lightning Sword Slash is the name of the Shining Sword Attack he used in his base form to attack Android 14 in''Super Android 13!. * '''Rapid Sword Stream' – Trunks slashes the opponent multiple times with his sword in rapid motions. Named in Ultimate Tenkaichi. It is called Stylish Buster in Super Dragon Ball Z, where it is also used byUltimate Gohan. * God Breaker – A yellow energy wave technique named in Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku. Trunks used it to kill King Cold. * Super Buster Cannon – The attack Future Trunks uses against Vegeta to stop him from helping Cell absorbing Android 18. Future Trunks charges up a giant ball of energy in his hands and fires an enormous beam from that ball of energy. Vegeta ignored the attack because he assumed Trunks would not be able to carry it out and acknowledged it too late. The attack sent him flying into a far away lake. Named Pulsar Crash'in ''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and '''MAX Buster in''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2''. * Burning Breaker – A rush attack used by Future Trunks in his 2nd Grade Super Saiyan form to attack Semi-Perfect Cell. Named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Blazing Rush – A rush attack that Future Trunks uses against Perfect Cell. Future Trunks attacks the opponent and kicks them up in the air, then he appears behind them and knocks them down to the ground with a double axe-handle punch. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. * Masenko – Future Trunks is shown using the Combined Masenko with Gohan against Broly in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan but it had no effect, apart from destroying the stone tower Broly was standing on. It is stated in Future Gohan's data file in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 that he taught Trunks the Masenko. Trunks has the Masenko as one of his Super Attacks in all of his forms in Raging Blast, but he uses this only in his Base (Sword) form in Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Change the Future – A technique that Future Trunks used against Future Android 18. Future Trunks charges at the opponent, but stops right in front of them to fire a large energy wave in the opponent's face. He used this attack to kill Future Android 18. * Another End – A technique that Future Trunks used against Future Android 17. Future Trunks kicks the opponent away and jumps up in the air to fire an energy wave down below to the opponent. He used this to destroy Future Android 17. * Heat Dome Attack – The final attack Trunks uses in the series, and most likely his ultimate attack. He uses it to finish Imperfect Cell in his timeline once and for all. Trunks surrounds himself in a large dome of energy and fires an enormous blast of energy from it, capable of completely obliterating most opponents (such as Cell, who suffered this fate while charging a Kamehameha). * Finish Buster – An energy sphere attack used by Future Trunks in video games. * Deadly Impact – A single punch through the gut performed in a style similar to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan'sQuiet Rage. Future Trunks uses the blow to kill Kogu in Bojack Unbound. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Baked Sphere – A dark explosive wave utilized by Villainous Mode Future Trunks. * Force Attack (Bakukan-ha) – Future Trunks shoots his hand out and knocks the opponent flying. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3. * Rushing Combo – A four hits combo used in the Butōden series. Trunks attacks the opponent with an elbow, a punch, a kick, and finishes with an uppercut. * Blast Attack – A dashing slide kick used in the Butōden series. In the''Budokai'' series, it is a rush attack where Future Trunks kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again (also used by Kid Trunks). * Kakusan Energy Dan – Future Trunks lets out three ki blasts all at once, one hovering over the other. Used in the Butōden series, where it is also one of Kid Trunks' techniques. * Energy Fog – Future Trunks fires five energy spheres in five different directions at the same time. Used in the Butōden series. * Energy Jet – A ground shave energy blade used in the Butōden series. Trunks throws this ki blast down at the ground, and it travels along to ground towards the enemy. It is called Energy Zan in Super Butōden 3. * Falling Knee Crush – A spinning wheel kick used in the Butōden series. * Step Ladder – A four hits kick combo used in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. * Rushing Combo Meteo – Trunks kicks his opponent upwards, then he dashes after them as they fly, pummeling them all the while. It is his meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden. * Tornado Crusher – Future Trunks punches the opponent, then he flies back a bit and unleashes about 20 very quick blasts. Finally, he jumps up and kicks the opponent in the face. It is his meteor attack in''Super Butōden 3''. * Trunks Smash (トランクススマッシュ) – A two hits combo used in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. It is an electric punch, followed by a flaming kick. * Trunks Rush (トランクスラッシュ) – A flip grapple throw used in Super Battle. * Shining Flash (シャイニングフラッシュ) – Trunks powers up, and an aura that send the opponent up in the air appears around him. Used in Super Battle. * Kiaitame (気合ため) – Trunks powers up, and a flaming aura appears around him. Used in Super Battle. * Aura Saber (オーラセイバー) – Future Trunks' ultimate attack in Super Battle. This technique is similar to Goku's Spirit Shot. * Sword Blast – A wave of energy channeled through his sword. Named in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, and also used in Super Battle (named Blae Wave), the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and Supersonic Warriors 2. ** Crescent Sword – Trunks slashes with his sword to send a crescent shaped beam down to the opponent. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2. ** Flash Saber – Trunks slashes twice with his sword, sending yellow beams of energy at his opponent. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2. ** Rush Blade – Trunks slashes down once and sends multiple blue energy blasts up at his opponent. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2. ** Buster Blade – Trunks' ultimate attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. He slashes his opponent 30 times with an advanced version of the Flash Saber, and finishes by powering his sword up and firing a final blue Sword Blast. * Rapid Shot – An extremely fast energy sphere that deals moderate damage. Used in his Super Saiyan form in Supersonic Warriors 2. * Rapid Fall Slash – A three hits attack performed after grabbing the opponent. Used in the Budokai''series. * '''Meteor Break' – Future Trunks' High Speed Rush technique named in the Budokai series. It is very similar to Kid Trunks' Final Cannon rush. * Energy Burst – Future Trunks fires Continuous Energy Bullets at his opponent. Used in the Budokai ''series, where it is also one of Kid Trunks' techniques. It is also one of Future Trunks' Ultimate Attacks in ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Crescent Wave – A crescent shaped energy wave. Future Trunks can fires it horizontal with the ground, vertical, or both waves at the same time. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Aura Smash – Future Trunks launches himself at his enemy fist first. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Kamehameha – Used alongside Trunks and Goten's Kamehameha's as part of their Friend Kamehameha to destroy Super Perfect Cell in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. * Afterimage Technique – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his base form with sword the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Power up to the Very Limit – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his base form with sword in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Wild Sense – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his base form with Battle Armor in the Budokai Tenkaichi''series. * '''Explosive Wave' – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his base form with Battle Armor, his Super Saiyan forms and his 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Also used in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Burning Heart – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form with sword in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Finish Sign – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form with Battle Armor in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Inexperienced Power Up – One of Future Trunks' Blast 1 in his 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form in the''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. * Sword Rush - Future Trunks (Sword) Signature Attack in the Raging Blast series. * Guard Crush '- Future Trunks signature attack in the ''Raging Blast series. * '''Maximum Blow – Super Trunks lands several heavy blow on his opponent. It is one of his Unique moves in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. * Power Charge – Super Trunks produces a red aura that increases his physical abilities. It is one of his Unique moves in Battle of Z. * Phantom Demon Flame Cannon S – An ability used by Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Heroes. It increases the power of Hirudegarn's Phantom Demon Flame Cannon. * Break Strike – Trunks' Evasive Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse.'' Similar to Explosive Wave it can cancel an opponents Combo and Super Attack. * '''Bloody Sauce'– A ball of evil energy that splits into five and slows the opponent's body on contact. Future Trunks only uses this move as a result of Demigra's mind control. * Rage Saucer– A multi-hitting strike skill that warps to the opponent three times in a row before smashing them into the ground. Future Trunks only uses this move as a result of Demigra's mind control. * Darkness Mixer– A power up that generates so much evil energy that it rapidly restores ki and stamina while also creating a hazardous electrical aura. Future Trunks only uses this move as a result of Demigra's mind control. * Pressure Point Attack - A single chop to the neck used to render someone unconscious. Used by Future Trunks to knock out his father Vegeta in Age 762 after the defeat of Dark Broly in the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Fusion Dance - Used by Xeno Trunks and Xeno Goten to fuse into Xeno Gotenks. Forms # Super Saiyan - Trunks is able to achieve after seeing his mentor Gohan killed by the Androids in an alternative timeline. While the transformation into Super Saiyan can change your personality in a negative way. Trunks remains in a calm and collected manner unlike his father Vegeta. # Ascended Super Saiyan - It is a common mistake that this state is mistaken for Super Saiyan 2. It is more like stage 2 of Super Saiyan 1. Trunks achieved this form after training with his father in the hyperbolic time chamber where conditions are dramatically different. Where a day is equal to a year, ten times the Earth's gravity, and air gets denser. In this state Trunks body gets bigger and his strength and speed increase. # Ultra Super Saiyan - Future Trunks is usually referred to as Super Trunks while in this state. It is another form he gained while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and he utilizes this state while fighting the recently completed Perfect Cell. In this form, Future Trunks' muscles swell even larger than in his Super Saiyan 2nd Grade form, his hair gets spikier and larger, and his power grows immensely. In this stage, however, the heavily increased muscle-mass comes at a cost of reduced speed and mobility, and because of the massive energy required to maintain this form, it is not sustainable for long periods of time, which ultimately puts him in a life-threatening disadvantage. Powers/Abilities/Feats * While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegeta, Future Trunks achieves the level of Ascended Super Saiyan. His strength has increased drastically and he is around Vegeta's power, who has been stated to have at least tripled his Super Saiyan power in Ascended Super Saiyan. However, Vegeta says that Future Trunks is still a little bit weaker than him. In Ultra Super Saiyan, Cell says that Future Trunks is stronger than him but can not win because he is slower. * By the time Future Trunks goes back to the future, he is strong enough in Super Saiyan form to destroy Future 18, Future 17, and Imperfect Future Cell. * When Future Trunks first appears on-screen, using his Super Saiyan form, he is able to easily overpower both Mecha Frieza and King Cold. * Trunks is also one of the more smarter and level-headed Saiyans. His mother is Bulma one of the most smartest characters in the show who created the Dragonball Radar. * While the rest of the Z Fighters dread Frieza's arrival. Trunks decimates Frieza and his father King Cold and their army. Trivia * It is hypothesized by Future Trunks that Vegeta is capable of using 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form, but refrained from using it against Perfect Cell, since he knew of its disadvantages. * Krillin once compared Future Trunks' 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form to a Great Ape, as he said that Future Trunks should not scare him with the transformation since as far as Krillin knew, Trunks was going to go 'Great Ape' on him. "My name is Trunks and I'm form the future, do you want to know a funny thing about the future? You're not in it because you are going to be destroyed here and now!" Screenshots Trunks.PNG 4-1484525872.PNG Image 180306 205202.png Scene 105889.png Scene 123346.png Scene 108074.png Scene 113502.png Scene 116584.png Scene 126037.png Scene 113594.png Scene 115434.png Scene 115595.png Scene 115549ss.png Scene 115572.png Scene 115618.png Scene 115710.png Scene 113847.png Scene 115641.png Scene 113571.png Image 180426 213526.png Image 180426 213318.png Image 180426 214057.png Scene 122242.png Scene 121046.png DBS 6202715.png DBS 6206441.png DBS 6206464.png DBS 6206487.png DBS 6208212.png DBS 6310857.png DBS 6310880.png DBS 6310903.png DBS 6310926.png Dragon Ball Super Episode 64dub 0783.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 64dub 0784.jpg Image 180604 205515.png Image 180604 205350.png Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 710558.png Image 180621 162043.png Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Time Travelers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Prodigy Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Flight Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Hidden Power Category:Armor Users Category:Sole Survivor Category:Aura Reading Category:Transformation Category:Energy Projection Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Earthling Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Bastard Category:Saiyan Category:Humans from Future Trunks Timeline Category:Stoic Category:Suicide Watch Category:Tacticians Category:Invulnerability Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:PTSD Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Z Fighters Category:Resurrected Category:Mimicry Category:Chick Magnet Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Nature Energy Users Category:One-Man Army Category:Sealing Category:Temper Category:Time Clone Category:Escape Artist Category:Commander Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Late Bloomer Category:Apprentice Category:Code of Honor Category:Indomitable Will Category:Child Soldiers Category:Special Forces Category:Secret Keeper Category:Resistance Category:Military Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:House of Vegeta Category:Martial Artist Category:Warrior Category:Planet Buster Category:Son Category:Lightning Style Category:Original Incarnation Category:Healing Factor Category:Male Category:Students Category:Earth's Resistance Category:Capsule Corporation Category:Boss Battle Category:Humans Category:Danger Sense Category:Descendants Category:Electrokinesis Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Murdered Category:Manslaughter Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Legendary Character